harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fay Dunbar's friend
|species = Human |gender = Female |hair = Red |eyes = Blue |skin = White |boggart = One of the following: *A rat *A rattlesnake *A bloody eyeball |house = Gryffindor |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor |theme = gryffindor |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = y |hidem = |hidea = }} This witch (b. 1979-1980) attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Gryffindor from 1991 onwards, and was a classmate of Harry Potter. In her third year, she took Arithmancy, which she found was too difficult for her, Divination, taught by Sybill Trelawney, and Care of Magical Creatures, which she looked forward to, though she wished Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle hadn't taken it too. She couldn't believe it when Dumbledore told them that Dementors were at the school entrances, and could not wait until the holidays to get away. Providing she was not a Muggle-born, she presumably graduated in 1998. Biography Early life The red-haired witch was born in 1979 or 1980, possibly to a Muggle family, as Fay Dunbar said that one of Hermione Granger's room mates owned a hair-dryer. However, it is possible that that person was another individual. She received her Hogwarts acceptance letter in 1991, and began her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, that same year. Education at Hogwarts First and second years and Fay]] Being sorted into Gryffindor House by the Sorting Hat upon her arrival, her common room was in Gryffindor Tower. To enter, she had to say "Caput Draconis" to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Despite what others said, she insisted that the Fat Lady was not really fat, but was just "big boned". She befriended Fay Dunbar, and the two girls were practically inseparable, never being seen apart from each other. ]] Their friendship was unlikely, as Fay was a Quidditch fanatic, wanting to play Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team while she, herself, couldn't keep up with the sport, as it was too fast-paced for her. Both of them disliked Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and neither of them wanted to have any classes with any of them. The girl hated Potions class, saying that the Potions Classroom smelt terrible. She also did not like the teacher, Professor Severus Snape, who always favoured his own house, Slytherin, over her house. At the end of her second year, when her class had to choose their elective subjects, she chose Care of Magical Creatures, as did Fay, presumably believing that Professor Silvanus Kettleburn was still teaching, Divination, as did all the other girls in her dorm, and Arithmancy with Professor Septima Vector. It is likely that she planned to use a Time-Turner to do this, or Minerva McGonagall arranged it as she did for Hermione, as Arithmancy was in the same time as Divination, unless she had a specialised timetable. Third year After the summer holidays, the Gryffindor witch returned to Hogwarts, though this time Dementors were standing guard at every entrance. She said that she could not believe that the Ministry of Magic had stationed them around the school, and told Hermione that she was afraid of going anywhere near the Forbidden Forest. However, she was also looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures with Rubeus Hagrid, who had taken over from Professor Kettleburn and would, from then on, be held at Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forest. The witch and Fay, as well as Parvati and Lavender, were up and ready for their first day before Hermione was, though Parvati and Lavender had already left. While Hermione rushed to her class, the two friends remained in the dormitory, talking for a while. In the lesson, they were taught about Boggarts by Remus Lupin, the new teacher as of Professor Lockhart's departure, and had a practical lesson on how to destroy them. The girl faced the Boggart, and it frightened her with either a rat, rattlesnake or eyeball, the other two belonging to Fay and to Lavender. ]] The girl was really looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures, but wished that Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were not there. Fay also mentioned Draco Malfoy. During the first lesson, they went into the forest, which she was afraid of, and were told that their copies of The Monster Book of Monsters, which had bitten them, had to be stroked in order to open. When Professor Hagrid introduced the Hippogriff Buckbeak, she, along with the rest of the class, did not seem to be able to believe her eyes. After Hagrid asked for a volunteer, the Gryffindor girl was afraid and stepped back, leaving Harry Potter to interact with Buckbeak instead. She watched apprehensively alongside Hermione and Neville Longbottom, and applauded happily after Harry flew the Hippogriff. Unfortunately for him, Malfoy insulted Buckbeak, who proceeded to attack him. The Gryffindor girl ran and hid behind a rock with her best-friend and Parvati. The class was dismissed while Hagrid took Malfoy to Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. ]] That year, the girl also began classes in Arithmancy in Classroom 7A with Professor Vector. Unlike Hermione, who found the subject fascinating and called it "wonderful" and her favourite subject, she found that it was too difficult for her and did not like it. After Sirius Black broke onto Gryffindor Tower, the Gryffindor girl slept with the rest of the school in the Great Hall in squashy purple sleeping bags that Professor Dumbledore conjured. However, she returned to her normal bed the day after, and spent most of her time talking with her friend in their dormitory. Despite not being a great fan of Quidditch like Fay, the girl watched the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff game. She cheered in the pouring rain with Ronald Weasley and Hermione, and appeared to be enjoying it. However, Harry Potter later fell off of his broom, leaving all the Gryffindors to gasp in horror, but Professor Dumbledore saved him using Arresto Momentum. and Parvati Patil in Divination]] The Gryffindor girl was later present during the lesson that Hermione, after being insulted by Professor Trelawney, stormed out of the class. At the time, she was crystal-gazing with Fay, and looked up in surprise after Hermione left. She returned to her work straight away, and was later the last person out of the classroom. On the Divination staircase, she walked with a boy, rather than with Fay, who was ahead of her with another girl. Harry, who was returning to the classroom, accidentally walked into the girl, and said sorry. The girl watched Harry Potter fly on his Firebolt and cheered happily. Although she was not fond of Quidditch, she at least appeared to admire the broomstick, which she beamed at with high regard. Fourth year In her fourth year, she watched Harry Potter compete in the Triwizard Tournament as one of the two Hogwarts champions, the other being Cedric Diggory, who Fay fancied. Fifth year In her fifth year, she sat her Ordinary Wizarding Levels but she and Fay were the only Gryffindors who did not join Dumbledore's Army. The girl most likely achieved an O.W.L. on Divination, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures. She may have failed her Potions and Arithmancy O.W.L.s due to how she disliked the subjects. Later years In her seventh year, she sat on her Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test in the 1997–1998 school year, unless she was a Muggle-born, in which case she would have been locked in Azkaban. However, if she was, she was freed afterwards. Later life It is unknown if the girl took part in the Battle of Hogwarts, or what became of her after it. Physical description The Gryffindor witch had red hair, which, during her Hogwarts years, she often wore as plaits. She had blue eyes and white skin, and wore her school uniform very neatly. Unlike Fay, during her magical creatures class in year three, she did not take off her robe, but she did take off her jumper and tie it around her waist. She was considerably shorter than fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom, and was slightly shorter than Hermione Granger. Personality and traits The girl appeared to be very different academically to Hermione Granger, who was very logical and intelligent, and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who were too believing of Professor Trelawney's often wild predictions. She was clearly interested in magical Creatures, and was looking forward to studying Care of Magical Creatures with Rubeus Hagrid. She was also interested in Arithmancy, but when she actually began the class, she found that it was too difficult for her. Potions was another class she disliked, because of Severus Snape, and she did not appear to like Divination with Trelawney either, like the most of the class aside from Lavender and Parvati. This implies the girl had a strong preference for practical subjects in terms of her Hogwarts learning. Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling has been asked about the two unidentified girls in three interviews. She said their names were in her notebook, and promised twice to post them on her website, but has not as of yet.2004 World Book Day chat16 July, 2005 Leaky Cauldron/Mugglenet interviewDecember 2007 PotterCast interview Even if she does, it will be impossible to say which name belongs to which girl. *The girls' names may have already appeared partially on the class list shown on . *It is highly likely that the girl was either Alice Tolipan or Luca Caruso, the two unknown individuals who joined Dumbledore's Army. If not, then she and her friend were the only Gryffindors in their year not to join the group. *Other possible identities include Sally-Anne Perks, Lily Moon, Sophie Roper, Sally Smith, or Runcorn. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Articles with conjectural titles Dunbar, Fay's friend Category:Gryffindors Sorted in 1991 Dunbar, Fay's friend Dunbar, Fay's friend Dunbar, Fay's friend